veggietalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Robert the Terrible
Robert The Terrible is the main antagonist-turned-supporting character in The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie. He is bad, ruthless, arrogant, dangerous, evil, mean, sly, cocky, short-tempered, agressive and wicked. At the end, he is good, calm, funny, helpful, kind, friendly and nice. The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie He was a Lord of Monteria, who grew greedy after his brother, The King, was using The Royal Family's wealth on helping the citizens of Monteria. After failing to take over the throne, he was banished from the country and became a pirate captain and formed himself a large crew to take on the King's Men. Using his knowlege of mechanical tecnolegy, he gave himself a body of gears and a keg to try to make himself stronger than the king. He kidnapped the King's son, Alexander, and sent spys to kidnap his sister, Eloise. He had created an early version of the mine to blow up the King's ship, however he needed to know when the King was coming back before he can leave them in his secret bay, so he gave Alexander and Eloise two hours to tell him when the King is returning, even if they don't know. After their two hours were up, he came into the dungeons to find The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything trying to escape with his prisoners. Robert treatened to kill Eloise if the don't tell him when the King is returning. But after George cut the rope to the chandeler to knock him over, Robert and his men chased them to the bay where it seem like Robert was going to win, untill the King and his men showed up and sunk his ship. When the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything were preparing to go back to their original time, Robert hooked himself to the back of their rowboat where he followed them into the Pieces of Ate and mistakes one of the stage acters, Sir Fredrick, as George and was about to kill him untill the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything interfeared and dropped another rowboat on him and sent him back to his original time. He was later seen reformed by Alexander dancing to "Rock Monster". Trivia *He is voiced by Cam Clarke. *According to his trading card, Robert prefers to knitting, reading the longest novels he can find, and eating the perfect meal at any fine restaurant rather than be terrible. If he was not an actor he would pursue a career as a food critic and had nothing good to say about daily catering on the set. *He is simillar to: **Captain Smek from Home: ***Both started out evil and arrogant ***Both are captains (Pirates and Boov) ***Both plan to capture the protagonists (Robert to George; Smek to Oh) and their friends (Smek to Tip and Pig; Robert to Elliott and Sedgewick) ***Both get defeated by the protagonists (Smek gets scared that Oh is Captain; Robert is ashamed that George sent him home) ***Both reform at the last scene **Don Lino from Shark Tale: ***Both started out bad and evil ***Both are mad at the protagonists for doing their missions (Robert is mad that the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything save Alexander; Lino is angry that Oscar killed Frankie) ***Both reform at the end of the film Robert pic.JPG Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Gourds Category:Males Category:Grapes Category:Reformed Characters Category:Siblings